In the flames
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: 'I knew their secret... Their secret hidden in the darkness from prying eyes... A world only they truly understood... A secret I swore to protect…' When disaster strikes a tragedy upon a certain group of orphans it left one doubting his existence in the world, no one could have stopped the tragedy... Warnings: This may make you cry, has Yaoi in it, character death and Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Nothing could have prepared us for such a tragedy that fell upon two young brave souls.

I knew their secret... Their secret hidden in the darkness from prying eyes... A world only they truly understood... A secret I swore to protect… I had to figure it out on my own but on the day before it all happened one came to me to tell me what I had known all along... Before disappearing...

At the time on that day when I didn't see them I didn't think much of it since they would sometimes vanish but you wouldn't know unless you were closer to them like I was.

Then the disaster struck... And I had wished I had searched for them instead of shrugging it off... In a way I feel a little responsible even if it wasn't my fault... I feel like I could have stopped it... I now at that moment wondered how many others the disaster plagued their minds... Like it did for me or maybe not as terrible... I doubt it did leave a truly lasting impact... They seem to be relatively normal as far as I can tell... I think... I'm the only one who is plagued by it...

For many nights and days I continued wondering to myself how exactly it was that I could keep on living with myself with the knowledge I could have stopped what happened to them... I wondered where to even begin looking now... Where do I go when I feel like I've lost everything... If I have nothing left then why continue on as I am...

Those questions and more continue to plague my mind since the fateful day as I continued doing what I normally do but I was never all there... I was always far away... So far that if you'd tried to reach me then I'm sure I would have seemingly become much farther away.

Nothing seemed worth while anymore and I began to just want to die... To join those that I could not save that one fateful day... And soon I began to wonder if all of us actually knew our true purposes, if we had lost it all already or if we are all following blindly commands given to us that we may not be aware of... I do believe we control our lives but I just couldn't help but wonder how many people truly knew their reason... Their purpose... Their... If they had truly lost everything such as I had...

I finally decided that it was the day... The day I would move on and repay those that I owe for not being able to help in time... I can still hear that soft noise as the last thing I had was swept away from me like it was nothing... Like the very hand of God had come to steal away everything from me so quickly... I wanted him to take me away too... To allow me to die going into the afterlife... But I can't... I failed to keep one promise so this is what I can do... For them...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello gets up after a nice long rest in his bed in his room at the orphanage. He stretches a little then heads to the connected bathroom to get ready for the day. He smiles and looks over his looks. "Today is going to be a good day." He says to himself then he heads out grabbing a chocolate bar on the way past his nightstand. He closes his door behind himself then he heads along down the hall unwrapping the top part of his chocolate bar. He raises the chocolate bar towards his lips looking up to where he is going, he lowered his head to get the top part of the wrapper off, and he pauses when he sees Near leaving the younger's own room.

Near turns to Mello and their eyes meet with the usual of their souls and hearts meeting when their eyes do. They are used to it though.

Mello glances around but there is no one around. He moves over to Near and Near watches the blonde knowing what's coming. He leans in and gives his almost albino lover a kiss on the lips keeping it quick in case someone got up. He then continues on his way but he can't stop grinning.

Near smiles softly watching Mello walk away then he closes his eyes and puts on his emotionless mask back on.

This secret they keep from the others with the masks of hate and rivalry when around others…. But in love and perfect together when alone.

Rodger would most likely force the two of them as far apart as possible if he found out and the two don't want to take any chances so they keep it just to themselves.

Near walks down the hall after closing his door and he starts twirling his hair as he walks.

Matt groggily stumbles out of his room tired from late night gaming. He heads in the direction of the cafeteria not caring to close his door. He makes it there still trying to wake up but grumbles about possibly skipping to sleep as he gets breakfast.

Mello and Near are sitting at different tables even though the cafeteria is empty except the three of them; though had Matt been more awake he would have noticed the glances going between the two lovers.

After breakfast Mello and Near leave with Near leaving just a little after Mello.

The two head to the common room since it'll be empty for the next little bit allowing them some privacy.

Mello closes the door then goes over and wraps his arms around Near's waist from behind.

Near leans into Mello's embrace relaxing.

Mello and Near stand like that for a minute just enjoying each other.

Mello lowers his lips to hover by Near's ear. "Near I think we should tell Matt at least that we are together. He can keep it a secret and he's my friend. We also need him in case of….. you know…." He can't finish that sentence and he doesn't need to.

"Yes. I know." Near responds. "We can tell him. I feel as if we should today. I can't explain."

"Same." Mello lowers his forehead to Near's shoulder making the other tilt his head to look to the blonde.

They are silent for a few moments then Mello raises his head just enough to be off Near's shoulder as well as to look into his lovers eyes.

Mello leans in both of them closing their eyes and their lips meet.

They kiss and Mello pulls Near closer.

They hadn't noticed the time fly by so they quickly break apart when they hear chatting approaching the common room.

Mello looks to Near. "I'll let him know. Meet me at the usual spot in half an hour." He says then walks away as Near nods.

Near goes to get his usual puzzle to do in the meantime as Mello acts that he is upset that his time away from Near was broken as he leaves the common room.

Mello goes to find Matt. He searches the orphanage and he finally finds Matt walking around playing one of his gaming devices. He goes to the red head and takes the game getting a wide eyed look from the other.

"Mello! Give me back my game!" Matt whines. "I was just about to beat Bowser!"

"Matt we need to talk." Mello says.

Matt straightens and is ready to listen attentively.

If Mello was saying it like that then it is important without a doubt.

"Matt I am going to tell you a secret but you must not tell a soul. Got it?" Mello says watching Matt's eyes.

Matt nods. "I promise." He swears.

Mello takes a slightly deep breath then speaks. "Me and Near are together Matt." He says low enough for Matt to hear just in case someone is close by.

Matt blinks then smiles. "I know." He says shocking Mello. "No one else does but I was able to figure it out. I know you and I know Near so since I'm close to you it wasn't hard for me. But you two are doing a good job at hiding it. Don't worry I would never tell anyone."

Mello smiles. "Thank you Matt." He slightly tosses Matt back his gaming system as he walks away.

Matt catches it and checks to see if his game is still going. "Damn it Mario! You have to be tougher!" He sighs when he sees he has low health.

Sure enough as Matt promised not a single soul was told the secret and it remained in the dark.

But no one could have ever predicted what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The next day started out all the same but this time Matt had passed out so he got a good amount of sleep that night.

As well as Mello and Near disappearing earlier than usual but no one thinks anything of it as they go about their daily routine.

Matt continued his gaming instead of looking for them as he believed they must be off somewhere private together.

They do come back later closer to lunch time and if anyone questions them they just say two different stories though not many ask already figuring different excuses that would probably be true if the two weren't secretly in love.

After lunch classes are about to start but little did anyone know that in a place where the smoke detector is dead something begins to happen… Something that'll bring about something people would rather avoid…. A dark part of life….

Classes were going on as normal with Near toying with his pencil as well as his hair not needing to take notes, Mello taking notes but letting his eyes flicker to Near a few times keeping it low and Matt is secretly playing video games not actually listen to the lesson.

Then that class ends with one last class to go.

Mello and Near decide to skip that class. Mello went to return a book due at the orphanages library and Near heads to the common room wanting to clean his puzzle though no one touches it he still wants to clean it up for today as he does every day when he's done with it.

Mello is the first to notice something is off as he can smell it in the air. He doesn't see anything so he wonders if it's his imagination. He continues on his way heading out of the library.

Not too long after Near also senses something is off.

"It's a little warm in here." He slightly fans himself with his hand as he looks around. He coughs after taking a breath. "Ugh is that smoke?" He stands up quickly and looks around upon figuring out it might be smoke. He doesn't see anything but then suddenly the fire alarms go off. He rushes out then hears the crackling of flames. He looks over spotting the flames approaching as the sprinkler system tries to start up….. only the water supply had been temporarily cut off at the time because of water testing to make sure there are no harmful chemicals.

Just a small test….. With really bad timing.

Whammy's house is burning….. The flames are spreading quickly with nothing to stop it.

Near turns away from the flames hurrying as fast as he can. He brings a hand up to put his sleeve against his mouth and nose as the smoke is filling the air with it's heavy properties. He slows for a second pause coughing and once he regains himself after a second he sees that there are flames ahead as well.

"Near!" Mello calls running towards his love.

"Mello!" Near moves towards the blonde.

They quickly embrace.

"We've got to get out of here." He says.

Near nods and they begin heading towards the nearest exit hoping to get to the front lobby before the flames catch up to them as they run side by side no hands joined.

They keep running and they see the front lobby.

"Almost there. Come on baby you can make it." Mello encourages Near.

Then suddenly above them the roof caves in knocking them both backwards onto their backs. They are now trapped with a roof above them, though luckily not fully crushing them as it isn't touching them but crashed just right to trap them. The part of the roof wasn't on fire as far as they can tell so it'll trap them but give them a little protecting from the flames only for a little bit.

Near's P.O.V.

I feel fear move through my body as I realize that we might just die here now in the flames.

"Near." Mello's voice is scratchy from inhaling the smoke.

I turn to the blonde looking into the strong blue eyes I have always loved.

"Don't be afraid." Mello says. "It'll be ok." He tells me. "Everything will be alright."

I nod softly since there isn't a lot of room between our bodies and the roof that fell on us.

He gives me an assuring smile. "I love you Near."

"I love you to Mello." I respond without hesitance.

Mello closes his eyes for a moment and takes a wheezy breath. "I wish I could kiss you right now. Or at least hold you in my arms." He says.

"I would've liked that." I agree with him.

Mello opens his eyes half way and gives me the most loving look that I know anyone could ever make.

I mirror his look.

He smiles a little more then looks to the roof above us as if wondering if he could somehow move it.

I also turn to the roof above us and as I blink my eyes only go to half open. I remember my most cherished moments in my life wondering if there is even a chance we will make it out of here alive… I'm starting to lose hope with every second that passes by. "Mello…." I speak even though the smoke has made it hurt to talk. I turn my head to look to him.

He has his eyes closed, an almost expressionless expression on his face, with his lips only slightly turned down in a frown.

"….. Are you dead?" I ask even though in my gut I know the answer.

He doesn't respond as he remains unmoving with his face facing the roof that had fallen onto us now resting above us.

I look back to the roof as I feel like crying but my body has used so much of the liquid inside me to fight the dry smoke that no tears will come to my eyes.

Yes….. He's gone… And I know I won't last much longer myself as I feel weak.

This is how it's going to end for me….. No…. for us….

I let my eyes flicker back to Mello not really moving my head as my strength is slowly being sapped away. I move my hand using as much strength that I have to until it rests on Mello's own hand that is closest to me.

Our hands now joined loosely together between our bodies.

I try to grip his hand even if it's just a little bit but I can't manage anything more than just having our hands together as if we were holding each other's hands without intertwining our fingers but it became loose at some point, in that kind of way our hands remain together…. He's cold… His hand is cold…. I know he's gone but it still hurts though my brain becomes its own being as it goes through my memories especially the ones I cherish the most.

But…

He's going to be there….. He's going to be there for me…. I can't explain it but I just know it…. He wouldn't abandon me even if he died before me….. It's who he is as he'll try to find a way back to me using whatever he has to.

My eyes are slipping closed as things start to go black.

Mello….. My love….. I'll see you soon…

Everything becomes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

No one's P.O.V.

There are soft beeping echoing in the room as the monitor shows the heartbeat of the one it is attached to.

The doctor moves away from the boy laying there.

"How is he?" Rodger asks.

"How is Near?" Matt asks stepping forward looking worried and sad. "Please tell me he's going to be alright. I've already lost Mello."

The doctor comes over to the two standing there by the doorway.

"We've done all we can." The doctor turns to look to Near who has an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose along with a blood IV and an IV to help him get his body full of fluids again in his arm. "It's now all up to him." He says as the beeps from the heartbeat monitor continue to ring through the room.

Matt moves over to the side of the bed, opposite to where the equipment is on not wanting to bump anything, and Rodger as well as the doctor can see Matt's pleading face as he looks to Near. He lowers his head and speaks a little softly. "Please don't give in." He says. "You're strong. Fight it. Please….. Near…" His voice lowers and now the doctor and Rodger can't hear what he is saying.

Matt's P.O.V.

"Please Near…." I say as I hold back tears, I'm surprised I have any left after crying for Mello but Rodger did make me drink water after a little of my dry crying.

_"__Matt. If anything ever happens to me. Take care of Near for me."_

Mello's voice rings in my head. He told me this a little before curfew the day before the fire that consumed Whammy's house.

The other orphans are at a hotel currently but I'm not thinking about them.

I just want Near to be ok… I need to keep my promise to Mello and I'm not sure if I can handle losing someone else who I hold close as dear to me…

The beeping from the heart monitor rings loudly in my ears over the silence as it helps me cling to hope that he will make it.

It feels like that beeping is what is keeping me sane or at least from becoming broken at the moment.

I'm half broken and can shatter easily….. I know that but as long as that steady beeping continues then I will hold on for Near… So I can take care of him like I promised Mello I would.

Near's P.O.V.

The first thing I notice is that there appears to be a light above me but I don't want to wake up… I feel so weak…. Then… I hear the beeping…. Am I…. In a hospital?

I manage to open my eyes to slits and sure enough I see the roof of a hospital room. I can't stay awake for long… I feel so weak…

Suddenly someone's outline in stars appears above me with glowing blue eyes like the glowing is the person whole eye…. I know that shade….. I know it quite well….. The person's form changes to who I know it is as the eyes stay the same.

It's…. Mello…

He gives me an assuring smile and I feel my eyes begin to slip closed.

No one's P.O.V.

The beeping sounds steady but it is slowly slowing down as the seconds past and almost two minutes later there is the small steady sound indicating that Near has flat-lined meaning his heart is no longer beating…. His head is in the same position Mello's when the blonde boy also died and where it stayed after until his and Near's bodies were moved.

Matt's eyes fill with tears and he looks to the doctor about to plead that someone help Near only for the doctor to give Rodger and Matt an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. The boy's dead. We did all we could and it came down to if he could hold on. But." The doctor looks to the lifeless body of Near. "He couldn't hold on."

"If only we had managed to get their earlier he and Mello might have had a chance…." Rodger turns away unable to look at Near's body anymore.

Matt falls to his knees with a loud cry of sorrow as he cries….. He has just lost everything….. The two he cared for… What did he have left?…. Nothing...

Rodger knew he will have to tell L about this great tragedy that has befallen upon them…Mello… Near…..Are… Dead…..

The funeral was held for both of the orphans and Matt has begun to show either no emotions or pure sorrow since both of the ones he cared for….. died.

Mello first who didn't even make it out of the burning building… And Near who didn't last much longer than the blonde as he soon followed the blonde into death not even ten minutes later after they found out that Mello is dead….

Matt has fallen into the deepest pits of sorrow where there is thought to be no return from. He, after the funeral as the only two who died are buried side by side like how they were found, sits in his room in the hotel they are staying in for a little bit until further notice, takes out his phone going through all his things on his phone that has any memory with Mello or Near or both. He then blinks as he comes across something he's never noticed before.

It's a small note with the title "Only open when something happens to Mello and/or Near."

He blinks wondering if and when Mello or Near put this into his phone. He opens it since both are dead now and begins reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

An hour later he heads out following what the note says.

He arrives to a home that looks to be maybe two stories high or so. He wonders why he was led here and he approaches the home only to stop as a child runs into the side of his leg. He turns to the child as the child steps back looking up to meet his eyes. His eyes widen at the child.

This child who is still so young that she is just barely old enough to remember her parents but not too old as Mello and Near were still young….. Everything became clear to Matt once he looked to the child….. This child without a doubt is Mello and Near's child. A girl with white hair that has tips that go blonde as if to be a mixture of both her parent's hair styled like the Mello's in Matt's dreams of a possible future with Mello in the mafia after leaving Whammy's as he would sometimes dream about just randomly. She has mismatching stormy grey and strong blue eyes as well as slightly pale skin. She is wearing black pants and a white tank top as well as black with white stripped runners.

"You sure like black and white." Matt says.

"I wanted to make sure I would never forget my mommy and daddy." The girl responds.

"I understand that." Matt says sadly and glances away. He looks up as a door opens and he sees a woman standing there.

The woman has on a black leather jacket that's not done up, a black top that only covers her boobs as well as only reaching down to her bottom rib, black shorts and black knee high boots that have no high heel. Her hair is raven colored and her eyes are hazel. "You are Matt. I've heard about you."

"Mello or Near led me here." Matt says then looks to the child. "And now I know why."

The woman smiles softly. "Yes." She then lets her smile fall to a frown. "Are they….."

Matt looks back to the woman sadly. "Yes. Mello and Near both died thanks to a fire that consumed our orphanage."

The woman looks down sadly and the girl tugs on Matt's pant leg getting his attention.

"I don't see them." The girl says, as she obviously wasn't paying attention to what was being said as she tried to see if she could see her parents coming. "Where mama and papa?"

Matt winces slightly. "I'm sorry. They aren't coming. They've gone up to the sky, to a place of happiness." He says to the girl.

The girl's eyes fill with tears and she runs to the woman crying not wanting to believe her parents are gone.

"You will take care of her won't you?" The woman speaks still looking sad. "Mello and Near would have wanted that. I live a dangerous life so I was only looking after her until you would take over or until Mello and Near could live with her."

"What's her name?" Matt asks.

"Madison River Keehl." The woman responds. "Madison means Gift of God. River was Near's last name and Keehl being Mello's." She explains.

"That would make sense." Matt says. He knew L would have probably known that Mello and Near were together so that time where Mello and Near were gone for a while must have been a plan set up so Near would be able to keep the pregnancy a secret; as Near was special since when he was younger before Whammy's he was caught in an explosion in his fathers laboratory shifting his body allowing pregnancy to happen.

Then Near secretly gave birth to Madison also in secret.

So then when the two disappeared it wasn't always to have private time… They were also visiting their daughter.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Matt says and he will keep that promise. "Mello and Near trusted me with her safety and wellbeing. I won't let them down."

The woman smiles appreciatively. "Thank you."

"I'll come back tomorrow. I need to pack and grab the money in my name. I will make sure to be the best parent I can be for her." Matt says.

"I understand. We will await your arrival." The woman nods.

Matt leaves after saying goodbye then he heads straight back to his room that he has to himself… that night… as usual….. he cried himself to sleep over Mello and Near's deaths.

The next day….

Rodger knocks then unlocks the door with his spare key when no answer comes through. He enters the room but finds it empty. He looks around then he finds a note on the bed. He picks it up and reads it.

_"__Nothing could have prepared us for such a tragedy that fell upon two young brave souls. _

_I knew their secret... Their secret hidden in the darkness from prying eyes... A world only they truly understood... A secret I swore to protect… I had to figure it out on my own but on the day before it all happened one came to me to tell me what I had known all along... Before disappearing..._

_At the time on that day when I didn't see them I didn't think much of it since they would sometimes vanish but you wouldn't know unless you were closer to them like I was. _

_Then the disaster struck... And I had wished I had searched for them instead of shrugging it off... In a way I feel a little responsible even if it wasn't my fault... I feel like I could have stopped it... I now at that moment wondered how many others the disaster plagued their minds... Like it did for me or maybe not as terrible... I doubt it did leave a truly lasting impact... They seem to be relatively normal as far as I can tell... I think... I'm the only one who is plagued by it..._

_For many nights and days I continued wondering to myself how exactly it was that I could keep on living with myself with the knowledge I could have stopped what happened to them... I wondered where to even begin looking now... Where do I go when I feel like I've lost everything... If I have nothing left then why continue on as I am... _

_Those questions and more continue to plague my mind since the fateful day as I continued doing what I normally do but I was never all there... I was always far away... So far that if you'd tried to reach me then I'm sure I would have seemingly become much farther away._

_Nothing seemed worth while anymore and I began to just want to die... To join those that I could not save that one fateful day... And soon I began to wonder if all of us actually knew our true purposes, if we had lost it all already or if we are all following blindly commands given to us that we may not be aware of... I do believe we control our lives but I just couldn't help but wonder how many people truly knew their reason... Their purpose... Their... If they had truly lost everything such as I had..._

_I finally decided that it was the day... The day I would move on and repay those that I owe for not being able to help in time... I can still hear that soft noise as the last thing I had was swept away from me like it was nothing... Like the very hand of God had come to steal away everything from me so quickly... I wanted him to take me away too... To allow me to die going into the afterlife... But I can't... I failed to keep one promise so this is what I can do... For them... I had lost hope on my life as they both vanished from me before my eyes…_ _until I met….. her... I then found a reason to continue on living... Though I could never replace them I know that I can try my best for her... To be the parent hopefully like ones that she had lost... So this is goodbye... A final farewell from yours truly... MATT."_

Rodger isn't sure what to say but he doesn't blame Matt. He too wishes that if he had just gotten there sooner then maybe the two would be still alive. He is glad that Matt found a reason to continue and hopefully make up for not being able to rescue Mello and Near in time. He figured out that the two might be in a relationship when they found them holding hands but because of the circumstances he didn't get angry about it…. Especially when they found out Near was barely clinging to life.

Even though the deaths of the two will most likely haunt the Whammy's for the next while, each will find a way to move on all on their own.

Matt left to take care of someone for the dead Mello and Near that people can only hope are happy together in the sky…. Which is true that they live happily together in the afterlife watching over Matt, their daughter and anyone else they cared for in their living life; while at the same time finally being able to forever be with each other without restraint.

The end.

AN:

There will be no sequel. This is a lone story.

Don't worry if you cried because I had to take a small break when writing this before I broke down as well.

I'm also tired so hopefully it's not too bad on mistakes.

Hoped you liked it.

Reviews are used to get cookies and flames will be used to cook cake!

Mello.


End file.
